I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by super saiyan max
Summary: [OneShot] Ash describes his feelings for May to a heartbroken Sceptile. Advanceshipping. AAMayL Please Review!


**Hey readers! This is my first one-shot featuring an AshxMay pairing, also called Advanceshipping. Ever since I watched Pokemon Advance these two seemed like the perfect couple. If you are offended by this pairing, then don't bother reading or reviewing this story. Don't say I didn't warn you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (And if I did, Ash and May would already be together.)**

**Okay, here you go!**

May Maple, a thirteen year old Pokemon coordinator awoke in her tent to the sound of leaves rustling. Her little brother nine year Max Maple was fast asleep next to her. May decided to take this time to take a walk around forest she and her friends had stopped in during there journey across Kanto. She couldn't get much sleep anyway, not while she was thinking about _him_. May slipped on her usual traveling clothes and quietly exited the tent. Almost immediately, May heard a familiar voice.

"Try again, Bullet Seed!"

May immediately recognized her best friend, fourteen year old Ash Ketchum's voice and strolled over to a clearing not to far away from the camp site. May knew what was going on. Ash was still trying to help Sceptile regain his confidence since he had his heart broken by a female Megainium. Not wanting to disturb them, May concealed herself behind a nearby tree and glanced over at the clearing. Ash was standing next to Pikachu, who looked pretty sleeping, and was trying to get Sceptile to produce an acceptable Bullet Seed attack. The pokemon could barely make two seeds come out of his mouth. Sensing his frustration, Ash decided to give Sceptile a short break.

"Don't worry, keep trying and you'll get it eventually."

Ash placed a sympathetic hand on Sceptile's shoulder and tried to comfort the downtrodden Pokemon, but the newly evolved battler just turned his back on him. Ash took the hint and took a few steps back.

"I know you were really hurt when Meganium chose Tropius over you, but you can't let it get to you." Ash attempted to reason with him. Pikachu earnestly agreed.

"Pika, pi!" (Yeah, there plenty of Magikarp in the sea!)

The forest pokemon sighed, "Sceptile scep..." (You two will never understand how I feel.)

_Aww, the poor guy is heartbroken. _May thought.

Ash seemed to somehow understand what his pokemon said and shook his head, "I know exactly how you feel, at least you had the courage to try to get someone to like you." Sceptile was perplexed.

"Tile?"(You love someone?)

Ash looked stared at the ground a quietly said, "I'm in love with my best friend."

May was beyond shock. She wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact that Ash could so easily understand Sceptile or that he just confessed that he loved someone.

_Please don't say Misty.' _May begged the lovesick trainer.

"It was a real surprise at first, I'm not good at understanding this love stuff." Ash continued.

_That's no surprise.' _May agreed. Ash was never very good when it came to things like love.

"But, I talked it over with Misty and she put it all in to perspective. She said that your in love when all you want is to spend time with someone and make them happy."

_So it's not Misty...' _May sighed with relief.

Sceptile still did not understand. (How does this relate to how I feel?) he thought.

"May's not gonna be available much longer either and I still haven't told her how much I love her." Ash went on.

_Yes!!'_ May celebrated mentally. _He loves me! He really loves me! Uh, wait what did he mean by saying I wouldn't be available?'_

"Ever since the day we first met I thought she was special, so innocent, fun, and really cute."

May felt her face turn bright red, she was overwhelmed with all the things Ash was saying about her, and tears of joy began to sparkle in her sapphire blue eyes.

"But, it looks like she's really interested in that guy Drew..."

_No, no, don't think that _May begged him in her mind. _I love you Ash not Drew._

"...and she'll probably fall for him if she hasn't already and forget all about me." Ash concluded while staring at the ground. Though Ash's hat prevented May from seeing his eyes she saw a tears running down his cheeks, making the ground muddy.

After listening to Ash's confession Sceptile was surprised, Ash had never shown this side of himself to anybody before. Not even Pikachu, since the electric mouse look just as astonished as Sceptile was.

(I didn't think he had such a soft spot for that girl.) he thought to himself.

"Sorry for pushing you Sceptile, if feel anything like I do about losing May I can see why you have such a hard time concentrating." Ash said while standing up.

"Let's go back to camp guys..."

May decided she had heard enough and revealed herself as Ash and his pokemon tried to leave.

"Wait..." Ash froze in place when he heard that familiar voice. He looked over to see May walking out from behind a tree, her face red from blushing.

"Uh, M-m-may, what are you... I mean how did... um, did you hear what I said?" Ash stuttered. He had never expected to see her at this time of night.

"Everything." May answered simply, as she moved closer to the boy.

Sceptile and Pikachu decided it was time to leave. Ash stood frozen in place, as if this was some kind dream and he was waiting to wake up. As he and Pikachu were leaving Sceptile made sure he was out of sight and started to spy on his trainer, Pikachu disapproved.

"Pikachu..." (You shouldn't spy on them.)

"Sceptile tile." (I want to see how he handles this.)

The two trainers stood for a long while staring at each other. May seemed to notice that Ash was at a loss of words and began to speak first.

"You know, I don't have feelings for Drew." she in an as-a-matter-of-factly way.

Ash was still nervous and stuttering but still registered what she said. "R-r-r-eally?"

May nodded and continued as she moved closer to him"Why would I anyway, he hasn't been there for me like you have. Helping me with contests, battles, showing me how amazing Pokemon are even though I didn't like them at all."

The two trainers were now so close that their noses were almost touching. Ash was shaking and blushing a deep red from embarrassment. Before he could say anything else May pressed her lips against his. Instinctively Ash returned her kiss, and they remained like this for what seemed like an eternity, When May finally broke the kiss she looked deep into his eyes and said...

"Your my best friend Ash, and I love you."

Ash and May both smiled at each other. Both of there faces were streaked with tears. These were not tears of sadness however, they were tears of joy. Ash held May closer and whispered in her ear...

"I love you too May."

The two shared another kiss filled with more passion than the first. Meanwhile, a certain pair of pokemon looked on, and seeing how happy Ash was made Sceptile feel much better.

"Tile, sceptile..." (Maybe I'll see if any of the females back home have evolved yet...) the forest pokemon said. Pikachu looked up at his fellow teammate and smiled.

"Pikachu pika." (Good luck with that.)

**The End!**

**Sorry if it wasn't that good, I'm trying to get better at writing good stories by writing these one-shots. Keep an eye on my profile if your interested in more of these stories because I plan on working on a few more Advanceshipping fics in the future.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
